


Lady Bolton, Roose's Kitten

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor death, Roose can be gentle if he wants too, Roose is way too old for this shit, Self Loathing, Shyness, domsubplay, i love old white dudes lol, ramsay is an ass, ramsay is creepy, roose actually isn't that bad, roughsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: I have a thing for Roose Bolton and wanted to do a fluffy one shot of my oc and Roose where Roose is only acting like he cares to secure marriage other wise he's indifferent, Allura Fray saves a injured bird and Ramsay ruins everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really believe Roose isn't as bad as Ramsay more then likely he was worse when he was younger but he's not too bad I feel like he's be a gentle if not kinky type of lover and if you fuck with his toys he gets pissed.

Allura Frey was at the stark camp the red wedding close by they had just stopped near the dread fort on their way to the twins, Ramsey would be visiting for the day and was arriving soon, Roose was currently courting Allura they wouldn't marry till after the war, war wasn't a good place to court but that alliance needed to be forged, Allura had been helping around the camp with the wounded, the horses, and handing out cloaks, she was a granddaughter of Walder he had so many relatives and children that she felt unimportant to the house being the daughter of the youngest son, Allura was still young around 16 she was so full of energy and hope and playfulness, roose had just gotten out of the meeting when he saw Allura walk by in a blue dress stained with blood her gorgeous ginger hair in a messy bun she didn't even notice roose as she went about her unofficial duties about camp, what she was doing wasn't how a lady should act but when you felt less in the eyes of your house she didn't see it as wrong, He smelled of hippocras a non alcoholic version of the beverage anyways and he had his signature stare of I'm going to murder you, he never yelled or showed he was angry or upset he just had that stare locked on the person, soon it washed away when their eyes met she smiled, she was so sweet and kind and truthfully he loved it he was a monster in his eyes but she was a light, one pure thing in this fucked up world, he hooked her arm with his as they walked "lord Bolton I'm pleased to see you" she said with a giggle "as you should be little dove" he said gently but arrogance showed through she just giggled at his words she already loved him so much, as they walked Roose told her that his bastard would be arriving and that she shouldn't think too much of it but suddenly a tiny bird fell from the sky and Allura just as excitable and energetic as always turned her head to the left "what was that?!" She exclaimed and lifted the hem of her dress and took off toward the bird, she got down on her hands and knees the frozen cold ground chilled her it may have not been snowing but it was still freezing cold ground, she scooped the bird up it was a tiny sparrow "oh his wings broken" she stated and held it up as roose came up behind her "he needs help" she said and stood "if I patch him up will you be his guardian?" She giggled smiling up at him, the corner of Roose's lips lifted slightly she was so sweet she'd make a great mother, he chuckled lightly "yes of course" he answered causing her to giggle happily they made their way to Roose's tent and he ordered a guard too collect some worms as Allura made a splint out a small stick and twine she set the bird in the bundle of cloth the guard had came back with, Allura stroked the birds head gently as Roose watched her "don't worry little one lord Bolton will keep you safe he's good at that" she cooed as that same guard announced that Ramsay had arrived, they greeted him in Roose's tent Ramsay having already met Robb, "father" Ramsay smiled his smile was that of a predator though and Allura felt uneasy as they embraced quickly but it was awkward not unlike when he hugged Allura in private, "and you must be my soon to be mother" he said in a erie chipper tone sort of deranged really, she blushed at the words and curtsied "I suppose so I'd like it very much to marry lord Bolton he's very kind" she said "he's watching over the bird I found today" she said and walked over too the box as Ramsay peered into it an evil grin on his face "that is very kind" he said sarcastically but in that creepy tone Roose caught the sarcasm, Allura did not, a guard approached telling lord Bolton of a new development in the war and that Robb wanted to see him Roose bid his son and fiancée good bye after kissing Allura's hand and then leaving "I'll go get some more cloth" Allura said happily before leaving "I'll wait outside" Ramsay announced as he watched her go being the last one in the tent.

A high pitched scream filled the air as the meeting came to a close and Allura ran toward Robb's war tent Ramsay stood outside the war tent waiting acting innocent, Allura held the bird to her chest it's head snapped clean around there was no way an animal did it, Roose exited the tent just as Allura made contact with his chest sobbing and talking incoherently he stroked her hair gently hushing her "hush it's alright breath tell me what happened" he said calmly but she couldn't speak she was so upset so she just showed him the bird Roose looked over at Ramsay his grey eyes cold and death like as he stared at his bastard he would be punished no one harmed his toys, Roose could hear it now "it was a mercy killing I swear" Robb and Catlyn watched looks of pity and sympathy on their faces "can....can we have a burying ceremony?" Allura asked after she calmed a bit Roose nodded "of course little kitten" he said gently he could care less if the bird was dead but it was the fact that Ramsay upset his soon to be wife and caused an embarrassing event to happen that made him mad, Robb looked at Roose and nodded it was the right thing to do women could be fragile and Allura obviously was despite her young age, "I'll talk to you later" he warned Ramsay before Roose went to his tent with Allura he took the bird from her gently and placed it in the box before holding her close to him stroking her hair and back as he looked at the fire yes Ramsay would certainly be punished maybe not today maybe not in the next month but Roose would see to it as he stared coldly into the fire.

A week later 

Allura ran after the horse that had gotten away pulling up her ratty work dress, a few feet into the woods she heard a yip and she turned toward the noise as three stark banner men ran over "he went that way I'm sorry I couldn't catch him" Allura said the men nodded "that's alright m'lady" one said before they ran off after the stallion, Allura cleared a small grass mound as she heard the yip again and she saw a baby fox curled up next to its decaying mother, she gasped and covered her mouth tears coming to her eyes "oh you poor thing!" She exclaimed softly before scooping it up and carrying it out of the woods stroking the fox gently before one of the Bolton banner men snatched the fox "great dinner thanks maid" he said laughing Allura screamed at the top of her lungs as the man took a knife out, "what's going on here?" Roose's calm, voice sounded Allura ran over to him and gripped his cloak sobbing before Roose told his personal guard to get the fox back as he stroked Allura's hair a bit, the guard walked over and punched the guy in the face before taking the fox back and handing it to Allura who snuggled the fox happily "go back to your business" roose ordered "isn't he cute?" She asked roose who pressed his lips in a tight line and sighed slightly "I know you want to help but you must act like a lady if you're to be my wife" he said calm but sternly "I'm sorry my lord I'm just not important in my family..." She said gently and lowered her "you will be a Bolton soon and you will be the most important one baring my heirs" he answered as he tilted her head up gently causing her to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is here Roose gets more then what he bargained for, smut just smut.

"Look upon each other and say the words" The Septon said  
"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, crone, stranger I am hers(his) and she(he) is mine from this day till the end of my days" Roose and Allura said at the same time. 

It was finally here the wedding it took place at the Dreadfort, it wasn't as fancy or lavish as other weddings but it was perfect all the same, Roose stood next to Allura in front of the godswood tree the grove illuminated with lanterns the guests held, "you may cloak the bride and take her under your protection" the priest said, Roose took off his cloak and drapped it over Allura's plum dress, the dress itself was beautiful lace trim around the bodic, long a billowy at the bottom and the sleeves were bellbottomed, her strawberry blonde hair was in a French braid bun and had little pearls in the braid she looked absolutely stunning. 

After Roose cloaked her he leaned in and kissed her it was quick, passionless, his lips dry and rough, compared to Allura's plump warm ones, that Roose could very well get addicted too, but it was almost like he was uncomfortable displaying affection in front of all these people. 

The mess hall was loud and Allura shifted and bounced in her seat she couldn't sit still for too long and she could tell Roose was uneasy about all these people, he seemed distracted, on edge and she didn't know why maybe it was the lack of quiet or he just hated everyone there, or big gatherings in general, Roose's jaw was set in a hard line and he barely spoke when he did it was short and cold as if he was bored two seconds into the conversation, and he nibbled on a piece of bread, the only thing he really did was drink his hippocras which gave him a sweet spicy smell too him, Allura placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed gently, it was meant to be comforting, he shifted in his seat stiffing a bit and looked down at his new wife curiousity laced his freatures as his hazel blue eyes pierced her, Allura smiled gently nodding shortly as if telling him it was alright, Roose was not use to this, to well, Allura she was too kind, to, to unlike his other wives and it made him wonder how different she was... 

Ramsay stood from his place at the long table and walked over to his dad just to goad him and get him upset he decided to pick on his new mom "So this is my new mommy? if she's like this now how would you ever do the bedding ceremony? she can't sit still, she's like a fish out of water oh wait that's a Tully well she'd make a horrible bridge..." Ramsay said and snickered a grin on his face, Roose glared daggers his cold stare his best weapon he didn't yell the little disrespectful shit, he calmly stood and grabbed Ramsay's arm pulling him off too the side "If you ever and I mean ever talk no even think about her in a disrespectful way again I will make sure you wish you were never born" Roose said in a low tone it wasn't yelling which made it all the worse it was cold and uncaring which was scary "Now go apologize and then sit down" Roose ordered and went back to the table "Im terribly sorry mother I shouldn't have said that forgive me" Ramsay said with cold kindness "It's it's alright Ramsay please sit enjoy the feast" Allura said great now Roose was even more tense. 

The bedding ceremony was coming up soon and as Allura waited she began to get very nervous, what if she wasn't good enough? What if she did something to upset him? What if he didn't like her body? All these what ifs ran through her mind that she didn't even realize Roose stood and took her hand in his, which was clammy and cold, Allura stood as well and they walked out of the mess hall the guests cheering and being all and all annoyingly loud, once in their now shared bed room Roose shut the door behind him and locked it as to not be interrupted, the fireplace was roaring and the room was warm and smelled of rose, Allura faced Roose and he looked down at her she was so small and fragile as he took down her hair the pearls falling out as he did so, Allura blushed as his cold thumb brushed her lips gently as she took the opportunity too kiss that thumb causing him to pull away his eyes wide with wonder and curiousity he couldn't figure this girl out, why was she so loving with him? He hadn't done anything deserving of her love and affection but yet here she was trying to comfort him and show him such innocent love... and it went straight to his cock.

So he tried once again and cupped her cheek and once again she kissed the palm of his hand soft and gently same as the first, Roose gulped and licked his bottom lip moisting it a bit as a shudder went trough him her face dusted with crimson as she stared up at him nothing but adoration showed in those eyes, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her too him capturing those beautiful plump lips with his she gasped at the suddenness, Roose took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth licking at one another's tongues she could taste the hippocras on his tongue and it tasted even sweeter then the actual thing.

Allura shoved his cloak off his shoulders and she turned around breaking the kiss he undid her dress it falling too the ground before he turned her back toward him kissing her roughly as if he was a starving for her lips as they stumbled toward the bed, collapsing onto it he hovered over her nothing but her nite slip to cover her, she blushed and looked away shyly covering her chest with her arms, his eyes blown wide as he watched her his cock practically leaking as it strained against his pants, such innocence "No, no, no don't do that you're gorgeous" he said softly his voice gavily and rough from arousal, Roose grabbed her arms and Allura quickly moved them down as he practically ripped the nite slip from her body.

Roose inhaled sharply through his nose as he stared at her, she was thin and had an slight hour glass figure, more then likely due to her lack of eating, her skin flawless and pale and oh so soft, he then ran his fingertips down her sides he watched her as she squirmed, making small mewling noises and her legs pressed together as he reached her thighs he spread them apart and he marveled at the sight her maiden head swollen from arousal and her lips glistening wet, he loved virgins, so innocent and new to the sensations, Roose licked his lips and quickly, but not quick enough for his liking, he took his clothes off.

Allura stared at him she ran her hand down his chest and he shuddered this was so new too him no one he's ever been with had touched him or even made noise when they were with him and he had to say he loved it, to actually hear and see and feel the enjoyment he was causing made him even hornier and his cock throbbed he couldn't stand it, Roose went to plunge deep into her when she stopped him "W w wait I I want to please you my lord" came her quiet soft voice and he practically groaned at it as he looked at her, Allura pushed him back into the bed and crawled down his body to his cock her lips wrapping around the head ripping a moan from Roose, his hand shot to her strawberry blonde locks he hadn't felt this in a long time, such vanilla sex one purpose for his own selfish desire or for reproducing, but her mouth was like wet silk warm and wet and such sweet suction as he watched her head bob up and down her tongue lapping at the sides eagerly seeking his approval with moans and grunts, Roose couldn't take it he wouldn't last any longer if she didn't stop so he yanked her mout off him with a wet pop, and the look on her face if it wasn't enough to make him come he didn't know what would, her lips glistening wet and puffy slightly parted in shock he pounced on her kissing her roughly as he pinned her too the bed she gasped and ground into him as he started to kiss and suck bruises into her neck nipping at the flesh ripping sweet moans from her mouth.

"I love you" Allura whispered which caused Roose to freeze love? She loved him? No one no one had said that maybe it was implied or assumed but no one actually said those words to him, like a wild animal he grabbed her by the hair and kissed her as hard and passionate as he could as he thrusted into her up to the shaft swallowing her pained moan as he broke her virgin wall, he stayed still but man was it hard it took all his will power to not just ram into her until she was screaming his name, he shuddered at the thought and his cock throbbed in her deliciously wet heat, Roose looked at her and she nodded signaling he could move.

Roose started out slow trying to make it special for her but she gripped his shoulder "harder please my lord" she practically begged him and he stared at her processing what he just heard, this was a dream come true she was perfect, as he gripped her hair tight as he started to pound into her she gasped and moaned enjoying the roughness although he wasn't as rough as he could have been no he was holding back not wanting to hurt her but by the noises she was making he could tell she liked it, which drove him nuts, his thrusts started to become erratic and with a few more moves he was spilling deep into her groaning into her neck as her walls shuddered and gripped around his cock she screamed his name over and over loud enough that the whole fort probably heard, if he got that reaction this time he wouldn't hold back next time.

Roose panted and he slowly and reluctantly pulled out and away from her warm heat as he rolled over onto his back he was utterly and completely exhausted he pulled the covers over himself as Allura giggled and bounced up out of bed she grabbed his pink and red cloak and twirled around in it humming happily a grin on her face as she stood in front of the open balcony the cold air hitting her she danced and twirled the moon dancing off her, and Roose almost grinned she was so spry and wild and he loved her youthfulness he chuckled just a tiny bit too quiet for her too hear gods forbid Roose actually show happiness "Come back to bed kitten" he said gently "you'll catch your death" he added she giggled and shut the doors before bouncing back into bed throwing the cloak off to the chair near by she cuddled up to him her head on his chest as he drew lazy circles in her skin "you're too much for me girl" Roose said quietly "I'm sorry my lord I I-" she began "I love it, now go to sleep" he said she nodded and kissed his cheek, before she closed her eyes.

Roose knew she was different and he loved every way she was, he didn't know how he got so lucky too have her but he picked right, once he thought she was asleep he kissed her head "I love you you're too sweet for this world my little kitten" he whispered into the darkness as the fire died.

**Author's Note:**

> Allura link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Lady-Bolton-628450149


End file.
